Anything You Can Do
by Royal Detective
Summary: It's a quiet evening in the Workshop one night until Sofia realizes Cedric is sad about Greylock. He wishes his friend would realize what he's done. Later that night he makes a wish that could spend time with Greylock one more time like they use to. Yet did Cedric know that his wish would be granted by an old friend! Please R&R!


_**A/N:**_ I've been trying to get myself back into writing but now that I worked out my busy schedule. You'll be able to see me more often! This title is based off the song "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better"

* * *

 _ ** Anything You Can Do**_

Some enjoy the silence in their surroundings but sometimes the air could give you a strange feeling of what kind of atmosphere you have. It depended on what others were think or feeling and right now Sofia knew this was not the kind of silence you could enjoy.

The brunette stopped sweeping the workshop floor and turned to her mentor. Cedric seemed quite out of it as he laid his head in the palm of of hand. His expression was very solemn. What was he thinking about?

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" Sofia asked as she shook his arm to get his attention which made him jump a little.

Huh?" Cedric asked "Sofia don't ever scare me like that."

"Sorry, I just was checking on you and well...you looked like you were sad. What was it you were thinking about?"

Should he tell her? He might as well, considering secrets lead to consequences. He didn't want there to be anymore mistrust in their friendship. She had told him many times that she would always be there for him if he needed her. Guess he wasn't as strong as he thought at keeping his feelings at bay.

Cedric wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began. "I was thinking about Greylock. I was hoping he would have come around to realizing what he has done but I guess I should give up hope that he would change..."

A sigh escaped her lips. "I have to admit we didn't see King Magnus at Aunt Tilly's and Uncle Bartlby's wedding this week..." She wanted to say more to him but the reality that Greylock was still on his employer's throne and power hungry was heartbreaking. She couldn't understand what this man wanted so badly. She wanted to encourage Cedric not to give up hope but what good was it now, it had already been a year ago since the Order of the Wand had taken over their kingdoms. Unlike Enchancia, Merlin's and Vivian's kingdom the other's were still under a sorcerer's control as far as she knew.

Coming out of her thoughts she hugged the sad man tight. "I'm sorry that all your close childhood friends are turning against you." A tear then slid down her face. "I want to tell you not to give up hope but..." She sniffed. "I just don't know what to say anymore. I don't want you give your hopes up either."

He found it astounding that a sweet little girl like her would cry over his sorrows. If she hadn't come into his life he knew he would have ended up the same way as Greylock. He released his hug and made her look towards him. "I want to thank you for stopping me that day. If you hadn't it's no doubt that I would be what Grelock is 'Corrupt' and wouldn't know the way back to the light. I sometimes have dreams where I actually did succeed and Sofia...it's a nightmare!"

She didn't respond. She had wanted to say 'You're welcome' but in her mind it had felt strange in their current conversation.

"I want to not give up hope like you but...let's face it Sofia, this world doesn't always give happy endings to everybody. This is a cruel world. Some get happy endings but other's get a great tragedy. Sometimes when people don't get what they want all they can do is dream about it, no doubt how pure that wish is."

"So-so what are you saying?" Sofia asked as she tried to wipe away the tears that slid down her face.

"What I'm saying is that the situation might not turn out as you want and you'll just have to deal with it." Cedric explained as he stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out at the bright, shinning moon."I don't know if we'll ever deal with Greylock or even Wormwood for that matter but..." He turn back to her. "whatever fate they are given Sofia those two will be punished by their actions and they may be doing their punishment for the rest of their lives if they don't reconcile soon."

"I understand what your say, Mr. Cedric."

A few minutes after their sad conversation Cedric sent Sofia on her way to bed. Once he he was alone he looked back at the moon outside. "I wish we hadn't went down destructive paths Grimtrix had pushed us on Greylock. If that hadn't happened we would have still would have been who we are. If Sofia hadn't saved me I would be in the same position you are. My only wish now is that you would return to as you once were: A clown who would try to out do me in magic, mispronounce of my name. If I can't have that back I wish we could spend time like we use to one more time."

* * *

That night all was silent in Enchancia and Rudistan. Everyone was was having a peaceful sleep until a spirit came to visit both Greylock,Cedric and Sofia that night.

"Where am I ?" Sofia asked herself as she opened her eyes to find that she was outside on the castle grounds in her usual pink and purple dress. "How is it that I don't remember waking up this morning?"

"That's because you haven't, you're in a dream, Princess Sofia."

Turning to her left she saw a tall woman with long, dark hair and amethyst eyes. Could it be? "Are you Miss Juliana the Just...Mr. Cedric told me all about you."

The woman chuckled and bent down to the girl's level. "I am. I apologize for using your amulet to summon you in your dreams, Sofia but I just had to meet the girl who made Cedric soft. I also summoned Greylock and Cedric in here too. Look!" She said pointing to the far off sorcerers who were talking.

Sofia turned to the direction Juliana was pointing to. "Mr. Cedric!" She called and was about to rush to him but the woman pulled her back.

"Please don't interfere, Sofia. I arranged all this because Cedric wished for this."

"He what!"

"After you left him tonight Cedric wished that he could spend time with Greylock like they use to one more time if Greylock wouldn't ever reform like he did. I really wanted to grant his wish because in a way I wanted this too. I have been begging Greylock to return Rudistan to Magnus but he has not done it." She then sat on the ground having Sofia sit next her. "It makes me wonder if he still loves me or not."

"I believe he does. He's been grieving your death over the years from what Mr. Cedric told me. I remember when we had the amethyst situation and Mr. Greylock helped us." Sofia then explained how Grimtrix had threatened Greylock.

"So he still does love me." Juliana said as she watched the two male sorcerers finally battle it out.

Greylock conjured a spell on the castle making it into his own fun house. "Can you top that hentick!"

Oh please, watch this!" Cedric yelled making the castle turn into pieces of village houses.

"Oh yeah, well how about a fly cake tree!"

Cedric deadpanned at his little joke. "Are you trying to out do me or tempt me?"

Greylock shrugged "I'm not sure. Fly cakes are your weaknesses right? You should thank me for giving you a fly cake tree. Now you won't have fly all to Mystic Meadows to ask mummy dearest to bake you some. They'll be fresh and ready for you!"

"He's really got Mr. Cedric there." Sofia said as she and Juliana tried to keep their laughter at bay.

"Oh yeah, well since your wanting to tempt me, how about this!" Cedric smirked as he cconjured his rival into a jester outfit as well as a mirror.

Greylock gasped "You did not just go there!"

"Oh, but I did." Cedric asnswered as blew at the end of his wand.

After many spells later it was time to say goodbye. Both Cedrc and Greylock had already woken up from the delightful dreambut the girls had yet to depart from it.

"It was nice meeting you, Juliana. I didn't think this would ever happen."

"Well, you'll never know what wil happen in dreams. Promise me, you'll look after Cedric. He really needs a friend after all the things he's been through this year."

"You won't have to worry about that. Mr. Cedric and I are a team. I don't see us going anywhere for quite yet."

"Good to hear."

They were about to part ways when:

"Oh and Sofia."

Sofa turned back to the woman with a curious look.

"Thank-you for restoring my faith and love in Greylock. If you ever help him to get out of his situation I know you will make sure he ends up okay."

Sofia gave Juliana a sad smile. ' He may get punishment for his actions Juliana but you know...I think you will make sure of that by continuing being with him in spirit."

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally got back to writing! Hoped you enjoyed this bitter-sweet story. I doubt we'll ever see Greylock again in the series but if we don't I guess AquaTurqoise and I will have to come up with a story for him! I'll have new story covers uploaded on my site tomorrow! The character Juliana the Just belongs to AquaTurqoise.


End file.
